1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable support seat for a shower head that water spraying range of the shower head is adjusted freely based on different demands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shower head is installed to a wall of a bathe room to spray water in a fixed direction, and a water spraying direction of a hand-held shower head is controlled manually. However, a support seat of the shower head is positioned at a fixed height that can not adjust its positioning height freely. Therefore, an improved support seat of the shower head is developed to adjust a height of the support seat on a post freely.
Such a movable support seat includes a rotary handle disposed on one end thereof to control the support seat to engage with or disengage from the post, thus enabling to move the support seat on a post freely, the support seat further includes a holding member to receive the shower head mounted on another end thereof, and the post is inserted through the support seat. Because the rotary handle is installed to the support seat, an enough installing space is required that can not be saved economically. Furthermore, a use has to control the support seat by rotating the rotary handle, having an inconvenient operation.
A slide bar assembly disclosed in Publication No. 20070245483 comprises a slide bar to support a bracket assembly that is suitable to retain a handheld showerhead. A brake assembly releasably couples the bracket assembly to the slide bar via a user-actuated trigger in order allow the user to adjust the height of the showerhead by pressing the trigger. The slide bar assembly further includes a wall mounting assembly that is configured to connect the slide bar to the shower wall.
However, an operating space is limited and the bracket assembly can not be positioned to the slide bar tightly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.